1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a product produced by utilizing that method for elevating feed storage bins to receive data processing or other equipment without lifting the entire feed bin in a single operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feed storage bins have been used for livestock for many years in order to provide an inventory of food dispensable over a sustained period of time in regular quantities to maintain the particular herd involved in good health and physical condition through a growing season so as to ultimately bring the livestock to a marketable condition. Feed bins have been provided with regulating devices to dispense feed in an even and consistent manner, however, it has been only rather recently that more sophisticated devices have been employed to monitor herd daily feeding practices, accumulate the quantity of feed fed to a flock over a period of time, govern the precise time of day for feedings to take place, and monitor total inventory of feed so that orders can be placed for additional supplies of feed in a cost efficient manner.
Data processing or computer controlled devices for accumulating feed information and regulating feed flow have now been developed and are finding their way into various farms where flocks of livestock are being raised over discrete periods of time. These devices can take many forms, such as monitoring feed levels in storage bins or monitoring the weight of the feed within the bin when first filled and thereafter in increments to determine feed flow and inventory needs. One of the most effective developments in this area involves data processing equipment that is weight sensitive and has means for controlling feed flow over a wide range of conditions. These devices are required to be positioned under the feed storage bins in order to weigh the contents of the bins. The most basic of these devices involves installing four components at, for example, four legs of a feed storage bin which has been elevated to the extent necessary to receive these components thereunder. This installation procedure has normally been undertaken by the use of cranes that move into the field proximate the storage bins and lift the entire storage bin from the ground to the extent necessary for the time needed in order to position the data processing equipment under each of the multiple legs of the bin. While this is a very effective process for carrying out the installation of these devices, it is expensive and time consuming to bring a large mobile crane to a storage bin site and to make the various connections necessary to lift the bin totally from the ground and position the needed components under its multiple legs. The crane then lowers the bin so that the legs engage the components and the entire assembly is once again connected to the ground engaging supporting pad.
Obviously the need for reducing the cost involved in modifying existing feed storage bins to accommodate these data processing components has increased and the present invention is directed to solving that longfelt need.